


I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Pain, Whump, blurred vision, disorientation, physical injury, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: Dean struggles with disorientation and blurred vision after he is put back into his cage.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 25th. Sam’s POV. I apologize for nothing.

By the time the demon tired of his game, Dean hung limply from the shackles, his arms stained with the blood that had run from where the metal edge had dug into his wrists. Each cut, each blow, only elicited a pained grunt from Dean, after what had to have been hours of screaming. 

Sam slumped against the ropes that held him to the cage, his jaw and teeth hurting from having bit down on the rope gag in his mouth. His skin felt raw where the ropes had chafed against him for so long. He felt like he had suffered each of Dean’s wounds along with him. Still, he watched his brother, each flinch, or grunt, another sign that Dean was still alive. The fear that that might change sat like a rock in his chest.

He glanced over at Kat, just to check on her. She, too, was slumped against the ropes, her head leaned back against the bars, tears streaking her face while she watched Dean suffer.

It was an exquisite method of torture, Sam thought. The demon had managed to torture all three of them at once. The detached, analytical part of him filed it away to dissect later. When they were away from mortal peril. He very deliberately thought ‘when’ instead of ‘if’.

The demon wiped the worst of the blood off the blade on his own shirt. It was already covered in bloodstains. It grinned at Sam and Kat, then turned and left the room, leaving the door open.

The light from the hallway outside was obscured for a moment when the two minions entered to clean up. One of them cut the ropes that held Kat and Sam, both of them slumping away from the bars, exhausted from being held up for so long. Sam struggled to lift himself, using the bars as leverage. He had to keep Dean in view. 

By the time Sam had a good view of Dean again, the other minion had already unlocked the shackles and was dragging Dean’s limp body across the bloodstained floor. It threw him carelessly into the cage, Sam wincing at the sound of Dean’s head impacting the metal edge. The lock clicked shut and the minions shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind them. A single bare lightbulb hanging from the ceiling was left on, providing enough light to see by.

Sam pressed up against the bars on the side of the cage that was toward Dean and saw Kat doing the same. 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice was hoarse from screaming, his mouth dry. “Dean…?”

Kat whispered his name, and finally, Dean stirred. Sam had to remind himself to breathe while he watched his brother move until he was curled on his side, his face toward them. 

“...’m ok…” Dean’s voice was only a ragged whisper, but it made Sam gasp with relief.

He leaned his forehead against the cold metal bars, his eyes closed for just a moment, sending a prayer of thanks to Chuck, wherever He was. Then he heard what Dean was saying to Kat.

“...can’t see so good...y’there babe?” Dean’s words came out slurred, his eyelids drooping.

“I’m here, Dean, I’m right here. Please just stay awake for me, baby, please.” Sam heard Kat pleading with Dean and tried to get a better look at his brother’s face.

A fresh cut right above his temple trickled blood that had started to form a small pool beneath Dean’s head. Dean seemed to have trouble focusing on Kat, or anything for that matter. 


End file.
